


It's a Dog's World

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: Except Kakashi cause it's cheating for the Hokage to come as Hokage, Gen, Kakashi is a troll, PUPPY PILES WITH HIS NINKEN, Prompt 7: People turning into their Costumes, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, THINK ABOUT HOW HAPPY HE COULD BE, Team Seven Turns into their Sensei, also, he'd be a very good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: “Somehow this is all your fault Bastard, believe it,”





	It's a Dog's World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 for Team 7!

“Somehow this is all your fault Bastard, believe it,” Naruto pronounces; his voice and height suddenly deeper and taller. 

 

Sasuke harrumphs, but doesn’t deny it. Mostly, he looks a little grey-green but also like he’s ignoring how grey-green he is for want of trying to wrangle waist-length hair into something not so ... problematic. The bottle of sake he’d downed in the interim of the party starting and present wasn’t helping his coordination. 

 

Kakashi whines in lieu of actual words, and returns of nosing over the pages of his Icha Icha unconcerned with his sudden change of species. And his lack of anything vaguely resembling human hands. 

 

“Sakura!” Naruto yells as he sticks his head into the next room. 

 

A suspiciously pink-haired, large-busted woman in the Hokage’s haori glares at him over a sake bottle. “No. Whatever it is no. I am totally and completely going to take advantage of Shishou’s tolerance level while I have it, then when I’m good and drunk I’m going to hold these boobs while I have them. There is nothing you can say or do that will deter me from my chosen path.” She aggressively downs the bottle, then rifles through the cooler she’s appropriated for another. The coffee table is littered with several other empty bottles. Naruto decides it’s better to let sleeping lion-tiger-bears lie and slinks away.

 

Only, he’s not used to walking in geta, okay? Any and all accidents that happen while walking in geta are to be ignored. Up to and including him smacking into the doorframe, knocking over and subsequently shattering Ino’s great-great-great-great-grandmother’s antique vase from before the Clan Wars, and tripping over Kakashi’s body and taking Sasuke’s very pointy elbow to the nose. Even if Sai took it down for posterity, it  _ never happened _ . 

 

“I wish I had my Sharingan so I could have recorded that, Idiot.” 

 

“Shut up, Bastard!” Naruto grumbles at Sasuke where they’re both on the floor, puddles of flesh suits that are foreign and hard to maneuver. “At least you’re still about the same size and mass.”

 

“Naruto.  _ I can’t go pee because I’m afraid of what I’ll find. _ ” Never mind, Sasuke wins. But it’s also his fault for refusing to go as their summons for the costume party - how were their Sensei any better? - because  _ they’re a team and should have a team theme, believe it! _ At least Kakashi had gone along with it until someone remembered he was the student of Yondaime-sama and so just coming as Hokage didn’t count.

 

Kakashi barks and pants at them happily... at least Naruto thinks it’s happily, he doesn’t know much about dogs and Kiba and Akamaru are currently out of Konoha on a mission otherwise Naruto would ask. “D’ya think he needs to go?” He squints at their sensei around the end of currently-his long white ponytail falling into his eyes. 

 

Sasuke snaps his fingers twice at Kakashi, “Oi, Hokage-sama. Do you need to go to the restroom? One bark yes, two barks no.” 

 

Kakashi sighs, looks at them pityingly, gets up from his puddle of Hokage robe and sits on his two students. 

 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Naruto would like to point out that Kakashi is heavier than he looks right now, and is currently crushing his ribs. He doesn’t even bother to sit still either; his large fluffy tail keeps hitting Naruto in the face. Sasuke, the bastard, just glares.

 

Hinata, or probably Hinata, since Hinata was wearing the princess outfit when the whole ...  _ thing _ happened, comes over, a samurai - probably TenTen, since Neji had gone off script and come down with the flu before Ino’s party - holding up the end of her haori. “Naruto? Sasuke? Are you alright?” 

 

“Ahh, Hinata! We’re fine! Oi, Bastard! Tell Hinata we’re fine.”

 

If looks could get any more poisonous, Naruto would be dead. “Hnnssss.” 

 

Kakashi whines and pushes a paw into Sasuke’s cheek, as if reprimanding, but the effect is ruined when he starts jiggling Sasuke’s face like it's jello. 

 

“Ehhhhh? Is that -???”

 

“It’s Hokage-sama. As a dog, like his summons.” And now Sasuke remembers how to use his words. Was this a sign the therapy with Yamanaka-sensei was working? Naruto squinted at his face in consideration, only to get his own faceful of paw. 

 

Kakashi looks like he’s just had the best realization to ever grace his life. Naruto didn’t even know dogs could look that happy, and he’s suddenly afraid. Kakashi is the size of a small pony, had Naruto mentioned that? Because Kakashi is the size of a small pony. And all of that is now poised on four legs, one of which is in his gut and the other on his face. The other two are on Sasuke, which is fine and fair. Up until Kakashi takes off like a man - dog wolf canine whatever - possessed. The whole house  _ shakes _ , though that might just be Naruto feeling the zero to sixty acceleration.

Sakura is moved enough to get up though, supported by Ino as ... actually Naruto has no idea what Ino is. They stop to hoist both he and Sasuke upright, so it doesn’t matter. What does matter is the massive explosion outside.

 

They hurriedly and drunkenly stumble outside, a mess of uncoordinated limbs that cast shame upon their status as Jounin of Konoha. Man, thankfully no one’s staging an invasion right now or - 

 

Or. His thoughts screech to a halt. “Holy Toads of Mount Myoboku.” 

 

“Hnnsssss.”

 

“Goddammit, did someone put absinthe in the shots again?” Ah, Sakura, if only she knew how many questions she had just raised. He exchanges a Glance with Sasuke and they both resolve not to ask. Some things were better that way. 

 

There’s the distinct sound of Pakkun, “Boss, did you get turned into a dog.” A bark. “And you summoned us why.” Silence. “Okay boss.” 

 

Kakashi barks and then bounds to the front of the massive pack, wearing one of his distinctive henohenomoji vests but decorated with the kanji for fire. The pack contains not just his usual summons, but a number of strange and large ones that look nothing like normal ninken and more wild. He looks pleased, in the way that Team Seven has come to know means nothing good. Pakkun clears his throat delicately, “Boss would like to announce that this is a mock invasion and you have until dawn to foil our rampage of destruction and mayhem.” He looks at the proud Kakashi doing the dog equivalent of his squinty-eyed smile of false innocence, then continues. “Please don’t break anything or you’ll regret it. Time starts now.” The pack rushes in multiple directions at once eliciting screams in the night, while people are still struggling to rid themselves of costume parts or even properly function in costume. 

  
“Bastard, this is  _ definitely _ all your fault, believe it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't exactly "clear" but I tried to heavily imply that Team 7 has costumed themselves as their Legendary Sannin Sensei. Kakashi is a little troll and decides to kick his cute students butts for not costuming as him. But also, they're jounin and they can't work their bodies, TROLL TIME.


End file.
